The Princess's Friendship
by ms.athha
Summary: Cagalli's life after Destiny. And the indepth friendship of Cagalli and Lacus.[AthrunXCagalli][KiraXLacus]
1. Thoughts of the Past

This is a fan fic about the friendship of Cagalli Yula Athha and Lacus Clyne

AxC and KxL. Some Seed and Destiny spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 1 **_Thoughts of the Past_**

The blonde girl look out the window. She noticed that it was about to rain. She closed her eyes and started to think. She was reminded of the past the horrible things that had happen, her father's words echoing in her head.

"Cagalli." A pink hair woman said softly, and realized what she was thinking about and couldn't help to think about the past also.

Cagalli thought of Kira and the day she was told that he was her brother. Seeing him for the first time at Heliopolis and everything else.

And then there was Athrun. She ask herself "_Would I still be the same person if I didn't meet him?_" The pendant she gave him and the first time she saw him. The past rushedinto her head.

Lacus thought of Athrun too. _"Maybe it was for the best that we broke off the engagement and besides you seem happier with her… my feelings towards Kira well it just brings me happiness just thinking about it_." She remember telling Athrun that, and of course he was ok with it. They were friends and nothing more.

"War tends to change people don't you think?" the pink hair girl said with concerned thoughts of her own. Cagalli open her eyes and saw it was Lacus talking to her.

"You would think so Lacus… but I've" Cagalli sighed stood up and could help to think about it.

"I've,… well we've both been through so much since the war. I can't help to wonder why it had to turn out this way." Cagalli said.

"I guess you can say that we've both change, but was it for the best? We keep asking our selves that until we find the answer that satisfy us." Lacus said.

"I don't believe it was only war but time itself right?" Cagalli sighed again looked out the window and saw that it was raining hard again and sat down.

Cagalli began to talk again "Lacus do you think happiness comes to people or do people find it?"

"Happiness isn't meant to be attain if we don't deserve it but I do believe we can find it if it's meant to be found." Lacus said softly.

"I guess your right." The blonde thought of what the chairman had said to her. She formed a fist and pounded her lap. Cagalli thought to her self if that was true then conflicts should be avoided at all cost.

"Power isn't needed for peace." Cagalli murmured to her self. Lacus heard her "Although that's true both sides keep their power as a shield and they can't see that it's really a sword."

Cagalli turned away she thought again the past returned to her head. _Was orb like that?_ No, maybe back then it was a possibly but not now. Her father's words echoed again through her head. She started to form tears in her eyes.

Lacus heard her and knew right way why she was about to cry. She knew she had been through so much with orb, finding about Kira, and her father. Lacus thought about it when she thought of Cagalli's father hers came into her mind.

_Could I've been able to help if I was there? Is it my fault that your dead and I'm here today?"_ she said in her mind. She sat down next to Cagalli tears began to form in her eyes too.

"Lacus" Cagalli whispered. The blonde stared to cry as Lacus hugged her in the most sisterly way. "Cagalli" Lacus whispered also. She starting to cry also they had been through so much.

Two boys had just walked through the door one with brown hair the other with blue hair. Brown hair boy started to speak. "Well yeah, Athrun both me and Lacus will be going tonight to the ball." "Kira are you sure about that?" Athrun asked. It was only then they both realized and saw that Lacus and Cagalli were hugging and crying.

* * *

Thank you for Reading!.. Please review!..


	2. An Unexpected Trip

Disclamier: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Trip**

**

* * *

**

"Lacus!" "Cagalli!" Athrun and Kira both rushed over to where the two girls were sitting. Kira looked at the two girls and asked "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh hello" Lacus got up brushed off her tears off showed a light bit of happiness "_it's nothing_" "Lacus it's more than just nothing to make you cry" Kira said with absolute curiosity in his eyes.

Cagalli got up and wiped her eyes also "Come on it was just some girl talk you know, don't get all _sentimental_ about it." With that Athrun couldn't help but burst out "Us sentimental! Your were both crying!.." the two girls couldn't help but to laugh.

"Women, one moment there crying the next laughing" Kira said trying to lift the mood. Cagalli turn around and look at Kira "hey Kira you're coming tonight to the ball right?" "Yeah I'm going with Lacus, we both agree that orb should re-established it's relationship with the Plants" Kira replied

"I'm glad to hear that" Cagalli looked at Athrun he nodded. They had already talked about earlier; he would meet them at the ball since Cagalli wasn't allowed to be escorted because of the new rumors of the press.

Lacus grabbed Cagalli arm and said "May I borrow her for a minute?" They both nodded with curiosity in their heads.

The pink hair woman drag the blonde inside a closed room "I know this is silly but do have a elegant gown already?.."

"I'm going to wear my military uniform!.." the blonde said proudly. "Are you serious? It's a ball Cagalli!" Lacus ask pryingly. "Oh I just know this store in ORB that sells the most lovely gowns!.."

Cagalli sighed "Lacus you can't be serious..." "Yes your right!" Lacus exclaimed in such a way that made Cagalli wonder why she rejected her own statement. "You can't wear a store bought gown, hmm if I remember correctly there's this little place that no one knows of if we leave now…"

"Lacus, although I truly appreciate it there are two problems. First me and you just can't go walk out like _regular_ people secondly I don't do gowns!.." Cagalli answered.

"Silly that's why we have our disguises, and think about it would make everyone happy..." Lacus pause and she stared to whispered "Athrun would be shocked." Cagalli reconsider and said "fine"

* * *

"You're going to do what?" Kira exclaimed. Athrun seemed shocked as well, when Lacus said she wanted to go somewhere with Cagalli. 

"Don't worry will be fine" Lacus said as she was putting her hood over her head. Cagalli was wearing the most boyish outfit and a brown hat on top to cover face and hide her hair.

"Yeah will be back soon" the blonde said. "And just how will you be getting there?" Athrun question her. "uhm…" Cagalli forgot about that part "well…."

"Mr. Waltfeld will be taking us. Well see you!" Lacus said while walking out the door with Cagalli

The two boys wonder where they could possibly go to.

* * *

When they arrived at the shop Cagalli couldn't help but to ask "Lacus don't you think this place is to small to sell gowns? It looks very tiny if you ask me". "Silly that's just the elevator".

Lacus swiped a card, and then the old door open, "come on". Cagalli step inside still trying to figure out what was going on. "Its located underground like I said its very exclusive these aren't regular gowns." The pink hair girl said. "Seems like a lot of trouble just for some dresses." She said while the elevator was going down.

When the elevator finally stopped and the door opened Cagalli couldn't believe what she saw, it wasn't just gowns see saw but outfits accessories and endless aisles of stuff. Although it still didn't interest her.

A man approached them. Lacus removed her hood. "Oh Miss Clyne how are you? Do you need something new?" the man shot a look at Cagalli then smiled "and your friend does **_'HE'_** need something?" Lacus and Andrew couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Cagalli realized that there wasn't anyone there so she took off her hat and her boyish jacket reviled who '_she_' was.

"Oh Ms. Athha I do clearly apologize it's just that…" "oh please don't worry I'm actually happy that my boyish appearance actually works." The man bow at Cagalli and looked at Lacus again and smiled ask again. "Is there something you need?" "Oh we were just looking for some gowns but well be ok." Lacus said. "Just call me if you need help" Andrew stared to talk to the man and they walked off.

"Well let's choose something for you." Lacus said rushing off looking through all the gowns. Cagalli was still curious why they were the only ones there. But Cagalli saw something a shirt not a boysish one but still she wanted it.

"Cagalli" Lacus called "Over here" Lacus had all already chosen 10 gowns for Cagalli to try on. The pink hair girl handed them to Cagalli "now try them on" she said with such a bubbly tone. But she didn't she see the t-shirt the blonde was holding.

"Lacus could I ask you something?" "Sure what is it Cagalli?" "Why aren't there people here in this huge place?" "Oh that…" the pink hair girl sighed "usually there are some people here. But maybe its quiet today besides only VIPs come here."

"Ok well Lacus this defiantly what I want to wear tonight." Cagalli was wearing the t-shirt "well let's see!" Lacus said with excitement.

The blonde opened the door "Cagalli you can't wear a t-shirt that says 'I HATE BOYS'" Cagalli stared to laugh. After the blonde tried on some many gowns she finally found one.

"Cagalli its so beautiful!" Lacus exclaimed "Are you sure that I'm not over doing it?" Cagalli asked with full doubt.

And no one would blame her for asking. Even Lacus herself was shocked at first when she saw here it was truly amazing it brought all her 'well how should I say it?'. It was red with a slit on both sides. The upper part well it's just so perfect for her.

"you should defiantly wear this!" Lacus said while clapping her hands "huh?.. Are you sure?., I don't think I should, uh.. You know what I think I'm catching a fever maybe I can't go tonight." Cagalli thought that was the most pathetic act ever.

"Well I guess Athrun won't be shocked,… maybe I can give this to mey-" "you know what I'm feeling fine now. Thank you Lacus." Cagalli's tone was very soft at the last part.

* * *

"Hey Lacus do want to get a ice cream before we go back to the mansion?" 

"I would love to." Lacus and Cagalli began to eat and they talk about a lot of things. The pink hair girl still wearing her hood and the blonde wearing her boyish hat and clothes

Right before they were about to pay a strong wind came. It blew off Lacus's hood and exposed her face and Cagalli's hat blew away also.

"No worries Lacus, nobody is here anyway" Cagalli said brushing some leaves out of her hair Cagalli continued "lets' go."

But how wrong was she. Someone was there and they were taking pictures of them, spying, and gather information on them.

* * *

A/n: thank you for reading I'm sorry for the late post but thank you again!. Feel free to review next chapter will be posted soon!... 


	3. A Dream that has to wait

Disclaimer : I don't own gundam seed or destiny.

* * *

Cagalli walk down the stairs that enter the ballroom in that 'elegant' dress unescorted of course. While walking down the stairs, she heard whispers, "I never knew she could look that." 'I thought she was going to wear her orb uniform'. In the back of the blonde girl's mind she couldn't stop grinning, but on the outside she kept a cool expression.

She look for Athrun w/o looking too obvious, and with ease she found him jaw open, starring in amazement, as if he had never saw her look that way, which only made the blonde girl grin even more.

She spotted Lacus as well also looking 'lovely', although of course there were many people who wanted to see her as well, Lacus couldn't help but to smile. In fact she look as if she was going to clap in a 'meerness' way.

When she finally arrived at the end of stairs she sighed with relief. She suddenly got the urge to talk to Kira. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"oh hello Ms. Simmons." She thought it was her brother, "You don't seem so happy." Said Ms. Simmons … "I'm sorry I just thought you were someone else" she said still looking for the brown hair boy. "You'll plenty time to talk to your other guest in a little bit. But first you must talk to some people" She sighed again "very well.." '_If I must'_…

Athrun took a seat, one where he could see where Cagalli was, in others words to see her in that dress. A good view perhaps, w/o her noticing. _'Why would she wear something like that? I'm not complaining, but even though… Lacus'_ the blue hair boy thoughts went on. _'I should thank her, why was she crying before? They said it was just been girly stuff. But when had Cagalli even been a girly-girl? Maybe there were talking something other than girly chat.. Maybe there were talking about..'_

On the other side of the room Lacus was looking for Kira as well. Maybe Cagalli knew? No she was still too busy talking to people She paused for a little bit and thought '_maybe its TRULY my fault…'_ She was able to stop her thoughts._ 'No this isn't the time or place of that. Get a hold of yourself.'_ She spotted Athrun. Maybe he knew where Kira was.

Athrun still thinking was interrupted by the pink hair girl. "Hi Mr. Alex!." The blue hair boy look up at his ex-fiancé "Good evening Ms. Clyne". "Please don't be so formal with me." "Fine, Anyways what happen to Cagalli she looks different?.." His voice was confused at the last part.

"If your trying to say thank you. Well your welcome." They began to chat away….

Kira was looking for all three of them, especially Lacus. Thinking of Lacus, he remember. _'Why did she cry?, and Cagalli as well? What were they talking about?'_ The brown hair boy came up with an answer far away from the truth._ 'Maybe it's Athrun that's the only reason why Cagalli would be crying. Maybe he was angry at her?. Or worst..'_

"Hello Kira!." Cagalli said happily finding her brother. "Oh hi Ms. AthaaAruuun!! You look lovely!" He complete forgot that there people around them. "Shssh..that's not even funny."_ 'So it is about Athrun'_ Kira thought.

"Anyways I need to talk to Lacus it quite important as well". The blonde girl said quickly. "why what's the matter?" "It's about a uhm…. Rumor and I think I should inform her about it right away."

Athrun came behind her, Lacus as well. "Don't you think girl-chat can wait Cagalli?" Athrun manage to get out. Cagalli almost completely ignored Athrun and look at the Pink hair girl. "Lacus I need to talk to it quite urgent!."

"Oh why yes MS. Cagalli-san." said Lacus. Kira could help to think the wrong thing and had a plan of his own.

"You know Cagalli girl-chat can wait, Ms. Lacus can I have this dance?. "Well of course Mr. Kira" she giggled. 'meerness' way. "Later ok Ms Cagalli-san?"

Later was not ok Cagalli angrily thought. "Lacus wait!." To Late, Kira had already swept her off her feet.

"Cagalli are you upset at me? Did I do something wrong?" The blue hair boy couldn't help to ask. "It's nothing" Cagalli pouted. Athrun realized that something was defiantly wrong. He had a plan as well.

"Well then can I have this dance?" Athrun said. " I don't know how to dance" Cagalli pouted. But that didn't stop Athrun they were already dancing..

She expected to trip or fall but it didn't happen. She fell in love with the dance like it was a dream.

_'a dream'_ thought the blonde hair girl. _'Is there any difference between a dream and reality? How can I be certain that if my whole life isn't just a dream?'_ her questions irrupted with realizing the shocking reality that she just forgot, and she ended up saying aloud.

"Oh damn, I need to tell Lacus about the pictures"

* * *

A/n: 

I want to first apologize it's been forever since I updated this story. I'll come out with new chapter soon. (I got really busy with college and ect.)

Please comment!.

(P.S. I have apologize again it's one of those "boring chapters")


	4. A Twist on the Dance Floor

Chapter IV : A Twist on the Dance Floor

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny…

* * *

Forgetting on how to control her mouth, and stunned at her own words, and remembering that she was in that type of place, she quickly restated "Oh what I meant say was, 'Oh gosh what about those pictures'"

Good for her the only one who heard anything was the person she was dancing with.

For the better or the worst the person that she was dancing clearly heard both statements, and was a bit startled, "Cagalli?, What are you talking about?."

"Nothing just a slip of the tongue…" said the blonde princess turning her head away to look at the other guest dancing. "Just something I forgot O.K?"

"Perhaps Ms. Athha, would there be something you like to share with me? Or better yet the truth?" coolly replied by Athrun.

'Now what's exactly gotten into him? Maybe I should've worn that shirt after all.' The blonde thought, "Athr—Mr. Alex possibly there is a dilemma within you at this moment?" Retorted Cagalli, easy on the names she order herself.

"Don't try to talk fancy with me it doesn't suit you that well….."

She cut him off "Oh and excuse me, I didn't believe I was being accused of something earlier…"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, it just seems that you're a little bit distant from me the past days.."

"People get busy Ath- Mr. Alex, it's natural especially for people like me, you are being anxious too much.."

Shocked ,just a little bit of what the blonde said he pulled her close so that she hear him whispering in her ear "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I hope you wont get annoyed by me."

She pulled away, although she was shocked even more because she just won, a bit too easy, she still remember where she was, and she had to keep her distant apart, _no matter how much it hurt her_.

She wouldn't admit that she was wrong, she just had too much pride. However what she did do was, to relieve him somehow by saying "Oh, your making me feel guilty. Now I do quite believe I should tell you about it, you're going to know sometime anyway."

The sense of relief made him feel better, and so accordingly made him forget that they were still dancing, and made him mess up. Just a little bit. He brushed it off.

Unfortunate for the blonde princess, because wasn't lying when she said she couldn't dance, and consequently couldn't brush it off and ended up stumbling, and yes some people did witness it, including Ms. Simmons…

They stopped dancing

"Are you ok?"

"Quite …"

"Cagalli!" she darted over, and saw that she was yes indeed dancing with Athrun, or no it Alex now right?

"I never thought you would play one of your childish tricks on me Cagalli, please you still have to greet some other people, I just can't the Representative taking off on me can I?" Ms. Simmons stated, while pulling the blonde princess away from her knight.

"I tell yah later!" she told him.

Although still confused at the moment, he couldn't help to grin for the fact she stop talking so upright with him.

* * *

Other side of the ballroom, Kira was the one having difficulty leading..

"Lucky you have me to guide you" Lacus giggled out.

Something was wrong with Lacus, she was always so serious, well not like that but still.. But now she's like different. 'It's probably just her way to shake off some stress.' The brown hair boy thought.

"Might I inquire on something?" His curiosity left him with a way mark with trouble.

"Of course Mr. Kira," She said while still able to guide them both gracefully along the dance floor.

"Why was Cagalli crying?; And what about you too? Is something wrong?" Kira did share similarities with his best friend after all.

"Oh my, of course not, what ever made you think that?" sounding more like herself Kira pressed on..

"Well you were crying both of you, and that some extremely a rare sight…." He almost glared at her.

Recognizing the attempt "Kira, nothing is wrong with me, I promise you…." She sounded almost sadden.

Sigh of relief he had believed her, he always did. But after all his curiosity went on.

"I know that, sorry for that, but I can't to bother that it's not about you it's about Cagalli and Athr-…"

"Shssh Kira please don't mention names…"

And without complete examining, of the more than obvious situation at hand the brown hair told himself 'It is about those two then, Isn't?'

* * *

After the waltz stopped, Kira was finally at ease, because he could sit down and try his best to understand the 'situation'

Lacus was free too now, the night was almost over she still felt that what Cagalli had mention earlier did have some importance, otherwise she wouldn't of neglecting her hosting duties, or was that just her perspective on the matter. Nevertheless she still thought maybe she could go see the blonde princess.

She elegantly wander off into crowd of people looking for the representative.

Kira, lost in his own thoughts, still sat at the table telling himself, 'I wonder if it was Athrun or Cagalli, that caused something.' Still he didn't want two people who he really cared about not to be in good dispositions.

So he set off to a plan, to solve a problem he was totally wrong and in fact did not even exist _yet._

But before that the blue hair boy sat beside Kira, and casually said "So how's the evening so far with you? Not much of a dancer are you?" grinning at the last part.

"And you do all so well covering up the fact she can't dance really, didn't know you could"

"She's not a _bad _dancer"

* * *

She was at last freed from her guest and found the pink hair princess coming up to her.

"Ms. Clyne well certainly glad to see that you're the first person other than those…."

"As well as I, were you trying to ask me something a while back.." she had hoped it wasn't too serious.

"Yes, about that we need to talk somewhere private even just for a couple of minutes.."

Cagalli lock the door just make sure no one could listen to their conversation..

"Cagalli?" Lacus voice fainted, she was a bit scared for a moment,

But much worse was about to happen next

Cagalli fumbled through her hand bag and a bit surprised herself she was using one. Pulled out her cellphone, And did display the picture of them eating ice cream after the wind came, and a article

It read…

"The Two princess Trading Top Sercets….

….Over Ice Cream…"

* * *

a/n: Well?

It certainly did take me forever to actually write this one chapter although I did an double update so continue on!...

Next--


	5. Waiting Longer

Chapter V

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

Waiting Longer.

* * *

"Oh is that so? What's wrong with that?" Lacus began to giggle again.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that it's a story suggesting that were trading our military secrets…"

"Ughh!!" Cagalli franticly paced while squeezing her hair. "This isn't going to work" she managed to get out, and decided to plop herself on the bed.

The pink hair princess giggled some more and Cagalli began to stare at her wondering if she had too much punch, perhaps Kira offer her something, a bubbly refreshment?

"Oh my, well that is quite a problem, I do apologize I was chuckling over the pictures for the article you see." And I thought she was about to become herself, she goes into ridiculous mode, the blonde silently thought.

Cagalli glanced at the photo again, hmm what was wrong with that?

"Hell no!!" she cried out

She forgot that she took off her jacket when they ate, and she just couldn't resist wearing that newly bought shirt.

"Well Athrun is going to love that motto. But Cagalli, Instead of I hate boys, you should try I love boys, it would make you seem more girly?" Lacus cheerily said.

"Lacus!! Look closely!! The photo was digitally edited, so now it does say I love boys." She looked like she was about to cry or hurt someone.

"Calm down," the pink hair princess smoothly talked, "the greater issue is about the article."

Cagalli was already frantic as it was, so she quickly said "Its just a rumor, but should we let it go? I have enough problems as it is. I know the Plants have problems as well…lets not even think about ZAFT."

"Cagalli your right, it is a rumor, furthermore I don't believe we should take any actions against it, however if problems do arise from it then yes, we should make statements, but not now. So lets continue enjoying the evening?"

"Or at least what's left of it." Cagalli stood up.

The blonde was about to gesture a thanks, but hugged her instead.

"Thank you Lacus, you've made me calmer in more ways than one."

"And you made feel better inside" she tightly hugged her backed.

* * *

"Now where have you been?" Ms. Simmons demanded, the moment she spotted the blonde princess.

"Well, I've . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . the bathroom?" Cagalli couldn't help but to lie, "I was uhm . . . . . . . powdering my nose . . ." hoping that she would buy it.

But apparently there was no need since she still had to talk to other people, "O.K then, lets go see the other guest then.

* * *

"Do you mind if I have this dance?" he asked he ex-fiancée.

"Oh certainly Mr. Alex" the pink hair princess answered.

"How's Cagalli?" Athrun asked, and he felt a nerve twitched as he did, for he still didn't believe the previous answer.

"Oh maybe you and Kira ate the same thing?" Lacus proposed

"Huh?"

Lacus giggled again 'oh my there both so curious.'

"What exactly did you talk about yesterday? If it's serious you have to let us know." Athrun hoped if Cagalli wouldn't, there was a slight chance Lacus would

_Yesterday.._

_Those thoughts came back harsh and cold,_

'_Did I kill you father?'_

'_Was I supposed to stop that?'_

'_Is it my fault for speaking to the public?'_

And some new ones came into her mind,

'How many lives did we take in the last war?'

'_**Ms. Meer'**_

'_Will it ever come to an end?'_

She felt like crying……

"No…" she barely managed to whisper. "I can't Athrun"

She almost did. Athrun would've notice it if Kira didn't interrupt.

"Well Athurn.. ah Mr. Alex? May I have the last dance of the evening with her?" Kira smiled, at the ever so beautiful princess of the plants. And it made her feel better inside somehow.

"Of course you can," Athrun executed a gentleman's bow and excused himself.

While walking away he was anything but reassured.

'Maybe it's just girl talk, maybe it's about me, because heaven knows that Kira and Lacus are perfectly together.' Maybe he and Kira did eat same thing.

A tap on the shoulder, "Hey wacthca doing?"

Surprised she finally got off or away from her hosting duties, he sighed " Oh nothing I was looking for someone to dance with, but I couldn't find anyone, maybe I should leave then?" at least he could be sarcastic.

"Dancing isn't the only thing you do in a ball, there's eating and socializing-"

"Which you aren't doing much" he coolly remarked.

She gesture again to dance, the blue hair boy, would have refused, if only she wasn't wearing that dress.

They were dancing again, although it was a miracle how she was able to pull it off. She gently placed her face on his shoulder, and began to whisper "Please don't be upset with me, I know you can't hide it from me."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll explain, because this isn't the time or place for that type of talk," She pulled away from him, looked him in the eye, and she whispered again making sure her eyes were focus and were straight into his, "I want to kiss you, right now…." She blushed after saying that,

They both wanted it, but they couldn't not right now.

* * *

A/n: Well? Double update seemed like the right thing to do..

Thanks to those who fav, me. I really appreciate it,

So let me know what you think of it so far, and I'll update in a couple of days.. I hope

(p.s. I sort of post this in a rush so my editing was a bit off.. but i'll fix it real soon )


End file.
